fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
FE 30
6:29:19 PM DM: So! When last we left, you guys were on an airship headed to the Dragon Isles. 6:31:55 PM DM: You met a wood elf dandy named Delaryn Oakshadow, and as you were poking around the ship, two things happened. ONe, is that you got confronted by some guards from Erelayn trying to take Dela into custody. And two, a door appeared leading to the Three Faced King of Liar's Crystal Space Cathedral. 6:32:55 PM DM: Ander jumped through first, then the others followed as the situation became more difficult. 6:33:48 PM DM: There, you met a little Kobold named Eeerlig, who more or less implied that he was the one opening the doors, to bring people here to rescue him. 6:35:09 PM *** Kite asked to see his house! *** 6:37:17 PM Ander: ((Also, Dela's here too, I think.)) 6:37:35 PM Kite: ((Yeah!)) 6:43:29 PM DM: Oh, yes, Dela had escaped the situation she was stuck in by going invisible and following you. 6:44:24 PM *** Ander is following Eeerling to his house, but also watching him closely. *** 6:47:00 PM *** Kite too! *** 6:49:59 PM DM: So, you follow the weird little Kobold. You can't tell how old he is! He's wearing a kind of shapeless toga as he leads you through the columns of this weird extradimensional space. 6:50:36 PM Ander: "Where did you even find a house here?" 6:51:42 PM Kite: How long have you been here? 6:52:51 PM DM: Eeelig: Blue. 6:53:15 PM Kite: … pardon? 6:53:27 PM Ander: "I don't think he knows numbers." 6:53:37 PM DM: Eeerlig: Been here since blue. 6:53:46 PM DM: He gestures vaguely at the 'sky'. 6:54:04 PM Ander: "...you've been here since day?" 6:54:31 PM Kite: Ah, I see. 6:54:45 PM Ander: "...this place has a day?" 6:56:55 PM DM: The starts, as you watch them, seem to slowly be shifting colors. Right now they're a reddish color. They also don't match any stars you know. 6:57:20 PM Ander: "Oh...since the stars were blue." 6:58:16 PM Kite: How do you open doors? 6:58:55 PM DM: Eeerlig: I have a thing! 6:59:56 PM DM: HE indicates a shoddy tent, made out of some old, filthy sheets suspended at crystal pillars. 7:00:38 PM Ander: "...charming." 7:00:49 PM *** Kite inspects the pillars. *** 7:01:22 PM Daneel: You found a thing, or made it? 7:02:58 PM Ander: "Where did you find these sheets?" 7:04:46 PM *** Daneel will cast detect magic once we are near the tent. *** 7:05:16 PM DM: Daneel! Roll for a Wild Surge, please. 7:05:30 PM Daneel: (( 3 )) 7:07:33 PM DM: ((I mean, percentile.)) 7:07:44 PM Ander: ((Oh snap)) 7:08:03 PM Daneel: 72 7:08:47 PM DM: Wow, that turned out good! First of all, Daneel, you are, essentially, standing on a giant magic artifact in a place that's full of magic. 7:09:09 PM DM: You guys watch as Daneel's skin seems to turn into steel, and he gains resistance to all damage for a minute. 7:09:28 PM Ander: "...Daneel? ...you ok?" 7:10:00 PM Daneel: ... lot of magic around here. 7:10:33 PM Ander: "...you look kinda badass now, really." 7:10:45 PM Kite: … hopefully you are not magnetic. 7:11:34 PM Daneel: Cheerful as always Kite. 7:12:19 PM DM: It only lasts for a minute, then it fades. 7:12:26 PM *** Ander pulls out Skara and sees if it magnetizes to Daneel. *** 7:12:38 PM Kite: I do not feel I am particularly un cheerful. 7:12:43 PM Ander: "Aw...well, that was fun while it lasted." 7:13:03 PM Daneel: Been a while since something like that happened. 7:14:27 PM *** Ander resheathes Skara. *** 7:16:00 PM Ander: "...ok, so...who wants to go into the tent and probably get some horrible diseases?" 7:16:17 PM Daneel: Potentially I should avoid casting magic while here. 7:16:25 PM DM: Eeerlig goes in! "Sometimes things show up through the doors!" 7:16:50 PM *** Kite follows Eeerlig. *** 7:16:57 PM *** Daneel follows Eeerlig. *** 7:17:26 PM Ander: "Feel free to come in if you want, Dela. But wouldn't blame you if you didn't." 7:17:29 PM *** Ander follows. *** 7:18:45 PM DM: Dela: I'll... wait out here. 7:23:45 PM *** Ander nods at Dela and follows everyone else into the tent. *** 7:27:28 PM DM: It's just kind of a cramped mess inside the tent, a pile of old clothes that serve as his bedding. 7:28:14 PM Ander: "All this stuff came through the doors?" 7:28:20 PM Kite: Show us how you open a door? 7:31:46 PM Ander: Yeah, that. 7:35:43 PM DM: He hunts through a pile of stuff. 7:37:03 PM Ander: "...I am getting really worried he's got some kinda doomsday weapon lying around here, somewhere. A weapon I'll sit on and blow us all up with." 7:39:17 PM Kite: That seems... unlikely. 7:40:27 PM Ander: "Which part? Cause I'd say it's kinda likely one IS in here." 7:41:32 PM Daneel: Unlikely you would find somewhere to sit. 7:41:35 PM DM: He reaches in and pulls out a rod! It has a diamond set at one end and seems to be made of gold. 7:42:17 PM Ander: "...well...that's a thing." 7:43:15 PM Kite: Interesting. Daneel, can you tell what it does? 7:43:32 PM Ander: "I really wish Vash-Ti were here." 7:44:23 PM DM: Gimme arcana checks, Kite and Daneel. 7:44:32 PM *** Daneel will cast detect magic again. *** 7:44:48 PM Ander: ((Ha! Ander doesn't even get a try! :) )) 7:44:58 PM Kite: ((11)) 7:45:03 PM Daneel: (( 16)) 7:48:04 PM Daneel: Its misrulian... which isnt much of a surprise. 7:48:24 PM Ander: "...gods dammit." 7:49:21 PM *** Kite frowns. *** 7:49:31 PM Kite: That is concerning. 7:51:37 PM Ander: "...Eeerling...how does it work?" 7:51:55 PM DM: Gimme perception checks. 7:52:26 PM Ander: ((Nat 20, 22 total)) 7:52:33 PM Daneel: ((11)) 7:53:59 PM Kite: ((1.)) 8:06:37 PM Ander: "...where'd you get all this gold, Eeerling? This place is loaded with the stuff." 8:09:41 PM DM: Eerlig: Through doors! 8:10:07 PM Ander: "...when you make the doors, do you want gold and jewels?"